


She Gets What She Wants

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [85]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, whisper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy's horny and needs to convince House to do something about it. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Gets What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

Greg was sleeping next to her, but she was wide awake and in need of company. She didn't want to startle him, but she wanted him to wake up. Sooner rather than later.

She rolled over, tucked her nose against his throat, then licked his skin lightly. He grunted, brushed fingers against his throat, but didn't wake. Such a frustrating bastard.

Her next tactic was whispering in his ear and against his cheek. She whispered what she wanted to do to him - with her mouth, with her tongue, with her hips, with her legs. By the time she was done whispering, she was ready to strip him down and do some of them before he woke up. Brushing a hand over his chest, she stretched up to his ear and whispered that she was going to take matters into her own hands and leave him out completely.

That seemed to get his attention finally. He grumbled lightly and shifted to his side. He blinked his eyes open and commented that if he got to watch, her proposal was acceptable.

Playfully, she pushed against his shoulder, telling him it was too late. She was no longer interested. When he pouted at her and whispered his thoughts in _her_ ear, she caved and let him do what he wanted. That was the reaction she'd been after from the beginning.


End file.
